Augen auf!
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Ist ein bissele merwürdig... geht um Ryou & Bakura... lest einfach .


Augen auf  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee.  
  
Warnings: Etwas merwürdig, meine erste Sonfic  
  
Die Lyrics sind so etwas wie Bakuras Gedanken, das andere ist aus Ryous Perspektive.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und erledige meine Hausaufgaben. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich das tue. Ich meine, mein Leben - wenn man das noch Leben nennen kann - ist seit zwei Jahren die Hölle. Und ich sage das nicht einfach so. Es ist wirklich die Hölle. Also weshalb halte ich mich mit so etwas simplen wie Hausaufgaben auf? Vielleicht, weil es mir einen Halt gibt?  
  
~+~  
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
~+~  
  
Ich schaue auf die Uhr und stelle fest, dass mein Yami bald kommen wird. Er kommt um zu spielen... . Ich stehe auf um einen sicheren Ort zu finden, an dem ich mich verbergen kann. Es macht eigentlich keinen Sinn, denn er wird mich auf jeden Fall finden, aber er will es so. Er will nach mir suchen. ‚So macht es mehr Spaß' hat er mal gesagt.  
  
~+~  
  
Wieder lieg ich auf der Lauer   
  
Denn wir spielen unser Spiel   
  
Wieder wart ich an der Mauer   
  
Wieder steh ich kurz vom Ziel   
  
~+~  
  
Zimmer für Zimmer suche ich nach einem Ort, an dem er mich nicht vermuten würde, an dem er zuletzt nachschauen würde. Unter dem Bett... zu auffällig. Im Schrank... auch da wird er mich gleich vermuten. Hinter der Türe... lächerlich... perfekt.  
  
~+~  
  
Und ich höre Deinen Atem   
  
Und ich rieche Deine Angst   
  
Ich kann nicht mal länger warten   
  
Denn ich weiß was Du verlangst   
  
~+~  
  
Ich höre, wie die Türe geöffnet wird und mein Yami eintritt. Er begibt sich Richtung Küche. Das macht er immer. Erst isst er, dann sucht er. Und ich weiß nie, wann er fertig sein wird mit essen. Manchmal braucht er über eine halbe Stunde, manchmal nur fünf Minuten.  
  
~+~  
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
~+~  
  
Ich höre, wie er das Geschirr abwäscht. Auch das tut er, um mich nervös zu machen. Damit ich mich frage, wann er endlich kommt. Damit ich diesen Moment herbeisehne und gleichzeitig verfluche. Und das hat er auch geschafft - wie jedes Mal.  
  
~+~  
  
1.. 2... 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Aufgepasst ich komme   
  
Zeig Dich nicht…   
  
~+~  
  
Endlich - oder schon - macht er sich auf die Suche nach mir.   
  
~+~  
  
Ständig ruf ich Deinen Namen   
  
Ständig such ich Dein Gesicht   
  
Wenn ich Dich dann endlich habe   
  
Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
~+~  
  
Er bewegt sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung meines Verstecks. „Hikari" höre ich ihn rufen, „Wo bist du?" Und obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen kann, weiß ich, dass sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem ein sadistisches Grinsen formen.   
  
~+~  
  
1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Aufgepasst ich komme  
  
Zeig Dich nicht…   
  
~+~  
  
Nun kommt er in meine Richtung. Ich versuche leise zu Atmen, meinen beschleunigten Herzschlag zu verlangsamen. Doch es verschlimmert sich nur.   
  
~+~  
  
  
  
Versteck Dich…   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Versteck Dich   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Versteck Dich   
  
Aufgepasst ich komme   
  
Jaaaaaaa!   
  
Zeig Dich nicht…   
  
~+~  
  
Oh mein Gott. Er steht vor dem Zimmer. Ich halte die Luft an und versuche mich so dünn wie möglich zu machen, als die Türe geöffnet wird. Er schaut unter dem Bett nach. „Hikari?" Doch er findet nur Staub vor. Dann sieht er im Schrank nach. Doch darin befindet sich nur Kleidung. Ich stehe ja hinter der Türe.  
  
~+~  
  
1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
  
~+~  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und hoffe zu verschwinden. Unsichtbar zu werden. Oder das mein Yami verschwindet. Dann fühle ich heißen Atem auf meiner Wange und mein Yami flüstert mir „Hab dich" ins Ohr.  
  
~+~  
  
Augen auf ich ...komme   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Aufgepasst ich komme   
  
Zeig Dich nicht…   
  
~+~  
  
Meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken und ich lasse einen erstickten Laut ertönen. „Lass uns mit der Lektion anfangen" sagt mein Yami und zieht mich aus meinem Versteck hervor. Ich seufze. Natürlich nur mental. Nun beginnt es erst richtig.   
  
~+~  
  
Versteck Dich   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Versteck Dich   
  
Augen auf ich komme   
  
Versteck Dich   
  
Aufgepasst ich komme   
  
Jaaaaaaa!   
  
  
  
Zeig Dich nicht!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Und, wie findet ihr es??? Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, aber nachdem ich dieses Lied gehört habe, musste ich das einfach schreiben. Es hat mich an Ryou und seinen Yami erinnert... .   
  
Nja bis Bald  
  
Noemi 


End file.
